international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
D-Generation X
D-Generation X (better known as DX) was a tag team (formerly a stable) that wrestles for International Wrestling Entertainment. The group originated in the midst of the IWF's "Attitude Era" from 1997 to 2000 and helped change the face of sports-entertainment. Their gimmick was that of a group of rebels who did and said what they wanted, no matter how provocative. DX is generally considered one of the most popular stables in pro wrestling history. After its original run, the group underwent several roster changes. After one-off returns in 2000 and 2002, DX reformed in June 2006 as the duo of Triple K and Shawn Michaels. Now DX teams together only in One-Night-Only reunions. History D-Generation X DX army The end of an era Reformation Revival in 2006 2007 DX Army Reformation (2009–2010) Signature taunts Crotch chop When DX formed they began doing a gesture where they would put one arm on each side of their crotch and point down. This was known as the "crotch chop". There is an alternate version of the "crotch chop" where instead of pointing down on each side of their sides, they point down and make their arms in an "X" formation, over their stomach/crotch. However, when DX reformed in 2006, Michaels said he felt uncomfortable doing the real "crotch chop" so he would do the alternate version, as he had become a born again Christian since the last D-Generation X incarnation. When DX enters the ring they do a pyro routine. Green X pyrotechnics go off three times, with DX crotch-chopping at each firing. They then pause for a second, then chop once more as the pyrotechnics fire again. Suck it! "Suck it!" is DX's signature slogan. This is also used in their popular "Let's get ready to suck it!" routine, originally a parody of Michael Buffer's "Let's get ready to rumble!" The routine starts when Triple K asks the audience "Are you ready?" He then shouts "No, (city name), I said ARE YOU READY?!" to get a louder reaction from the crowd. He continues and says "Then, for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching at home. Let's get ready to suck it!" Billy Gunn (1998-2002) or Shawn Michaels (2006–Present) then ends the routine by saying "And if you aren't down with that, then we got two words for ya." before sticking up the microphone up in the air for the crowd to scream "Suck it!" As well, Triple K will often say the match is for someone else, varying on their recent exploits and who they're about to wrestle (e.g., "and for Vince Matteson, who is home right now choking his chicken" when they had previously sent Vince home injured.) Another taunt DX performs, is crossing their forearms above their head, making an "X" formation, which looks identical to the referee's X symbol that means "This wrestler is legitimately injured!" nWo influence and DX inspiration DX on Tour D-Generation X 1998 Tour of Germany *DX in Germany Tour 1998 - Oberhausen *DX in Germany Tour 1998 - Berlin *DX in Germany Tour 1998 - Bayern *DX in Germany Tour 1998 - Hamburg D-Generation X 2009 Tour of United Kingdom, & France *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - Dublin *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - Glasgow *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - Newcastle *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - Minehead *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - Liverpool *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - Cardiff *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - London *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - Birmingham *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - Lyon - Night 1 *DX in Europe Tour 2009 - Lyon - Night 2 Members Members '' :*Triple H- Co Founder :*Shawn Michaels-Co Founder *''Mascot :*Hornswoggle - December 21, 2009 *''Former members'' :* Chyna - September 20, 1997-January 25, 1999 :* Rick Rude - September 20, 1997-November 17, 1997 :* Bad Ass Billy Gunn - March 30, 1998-May 2, 1999; September 23, 1999-February 28, 2000 :* Road Dogg Jesse James - March 30, 1998-August 24, 2000 :* X-Pac - March 30, 1998-August 24, 2000 :* Tori - January 27, 2000-June 25, 2000 :* Kaila Matteson - December 1999-March 2000 :* Mike Tyson-WrestleMania XIV Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Sweet Chin Music and Pedigree *'Shawn Michaels finishing and signature moves' :*Sweet Chin Music *'Triple K finishing and signature moves' :*Pedigree *'Theme music' :*Break It Down by The Chris Warren Band :*The Kings" by Run DMC Note: The Last DX theme (used from their reunion until NYR) was actually a Remix of the Original Theme, Break It Down. This version has a little more rock and less percussion. It hasn't yet still released on any IWE CD and it's considered a IWE Production. It can be only heard on the video game IWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2007 and IWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2008 as their entrance Theme. Championships and accomplishments * IWF Championship (3 times) * Shawn Michaels: (November 9, 1997 - March 29, 1998) :Michaels won the Championship as part of the Montreal Screwjob at Survivor Series 1997. * Triple K (January 3, 2000 - April 30, 2000) (May 21, 2000 - June 25, 2000) * IWF European Championship (5 times) ** Shawn Michaels: (September 20, 1997 - December 11, 1997) ** Triple K: (December 11, 1997 - January 20, 1998) (March 9, 1998 - July 14, 1998) ** X-Pac: (September 15, 1998 - September 29, 1998) (October 18, 1998 - February 15, 1999) :When Michaels held both the IWF Championship and European Championship simultaneously, Michaels laid down for Triple K as a Christmas present in order to give him the European Championship. * IWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** Road Dogg: (December 15, 1998 - February 8, 1999) ** Billy Gunn: (March 15, 1999 - March 28, 1999) * IWF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** Triple H: (August 30, 1998 - October 9, 1998) ** Road Dogg: (March 15, 1999 - March 29, 1999) * IWF Tag Team Championship (5 times) ** New Age Outlaws: (March 30, 1998 - July 13, 1998) (August 30, 1998 - December 14, 1998) (September 23, 1999 - October 12, 1999) (November 8, 1999 - February 27, 2000) ** DX (Shawn Michaels and Triple K): (December 13, 2009 – February 8, 2010) * Unified IWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) ** DX (Shawn Michaels and Triple K): (December 13, 2009 - February 8, 2010) Videos and DVDs See also *D-Generation X Theme Lyrics *DX: One Last Stand *The New and Improved DX External videos External links